


The Blood on Her Hands

by cookie_ftfan



Series: The Other Dragon Slayer [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_ftfan/pseuds/cookie_ftfan
Summary: Skylar Oceana never had somewhere to call home. When she joined Fairy Tail it was a chance to try and better herself. But also not become some weapon. But when past wounds come to display will she be able to keep it hidden or will she finally have to face it.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Other Dragon Slayer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871515





	1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1

Skylar has never been in a guild. It’s not because people didn’t want her. No, it was because they were still after. She had to cut her luscious locks of hair short because that’s how they could find her. Her purple eyes have become so dull they look violet after she ran away. It was when she heard about Fairy Tail having lost the position of best guild in Fiore that she knew she wanted to get a fresh start.

Skylar was walking towards Magnolia to see Fairy Tail’s former guildhall gone. She decides to wander around looking for any clue to where it might be. Then she sees a flash of long pink hair on the other street. Skylar starts to follow it.

“This isn’t the time to play around doing stupid shit,” a girl with blonde hair says as she grabs the pink hair girl’s arm.

“Look we haven’t been able to find my brother much less the rest of the S-class wizards. And I don’t think they’re dead,” pink hair girl says to the blonde

“Are you guys from Fairy Tail?” Skylar asks walking up to them.

Both the girls turn around and went into fighting mode. Skylar back up. She didn’t want to fight.

“What do you want?” pink hair girl says defensively.

“I want to join Fairy Tail.”

The blonde girl smiles and grabs Skylar’s hand. She says, “Well, come on then. You have to meet Master Macao.”

The pink hair girl hits the blonde on the head. “You can’t just invite any random person. We don’t know if she’s genuine wants to be in Fairy Tail.”

Blonde pouts and says “Sapphire, not everyone is an enemy. And she smells like a dragon.” She hits her in the arm.

“Wait, you’re a dragon slayer. The only other dragon we heard of is the twin dragons,” Sapphire says.

Sapphire pulls Skylar close and starts to smells her. And she smiles, she didn’t even give Skylar a chance to talk.

“Well, since no one has heard of other dragon slayers other than the twin dragon we could have an advantage during the grand magic games,” Sapphire says excitedly. 

Skylar didn’t even get the chance to process what was going on as the two girls dragged her into the forest.

“Where are we going?” Skylar asks.

“To the guildhall, of course,” the blonde says. “I’m Layla Eucliffe and this is Sapphire Dragneel. We call ourselves the other dragon slayers since no one really knows who we are.”

“Honestly, I think it’s a stupid name for us. But all the good names are taken,” Sapphire says annoyed. “So what type of dragon slayer are?”

“Water dragon slayer,” Skylar says.

They pull Skylar into the guildhall. They waved at people and most didn’t even notice Skylar with them. 

“MASTER MACAO, WE HAVE SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO JOIN FAIRY TAIL!” Layla yells. 

Skylar looks at Layla in surprise. Today is a new day has just begun and Skylar is actually looking forward to the next day.


	2. Training Alone

Chapter 2

Seven years past since the S-class wizards of Fairy Tail and three years since Skylar became a member of Fairy Tail. Many things have changed in her life, being apart of the other dragon slayer team and going on missions with them to make money. But today was different.

Skylar was deep in a forest taking a nap next to a pond. After overexerting so much magic during her training, that she didn’t have much time to get a place to pass out in. With the added fact, that is was unsafe for her to be there without anyone to watch over her made it unreasonable unsafe.

“Do you think it’s the best route to our guild?” an unfamiliar voice says.

“Yes. Don’t worry so much about it,” another voice says.

Skylar wakes up immediately, on guard the moment someone was around. She quickly takes off her clothes and jumps into the water. At the same time, the twin dragons and their exceeds seeing a flash of Skylar jump into the pond. Skylar watches from the deep inside the water.

“Who was that?” Lector asks.

“I don’t know,” Sting says as he approaches the pond.

Once he came close enough for Skylar to see him, she gets up pinning him down. She was dripping wet. Her hair falls in her face as she looks down on him. It was only for a few seconds before he flipped her over. His legs between her and

“We have a confident one here,” he says smirking. “Now who are you?”

She tries to knee him to get out. But the man had a strong grip on her arms and legs. He looks at her up and down before looking over to his partner. Skylar was breathing heavily glancing at the pond. She thought it would be a go idea to use here magic.

“Skylar,” she whispers as she starts to stabilize her breathing. 

Sting loosens his grip on her arms, still having his legs on hers. He looks her deep in her eyes before getting off her. He walks towards Rogue before both of them leaving. It was kind of set her off. What could they have possibly wanted with her? She was slightly scared about what was to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skylar came back only a few days after the shenanigans that happen back with Fairy Tail S-class wizards coming back. When arriving Skylar was dragged out by Layla and Sapphire. They walk out of the guild in a hurry and Layla wraps her arms with Skylar.

“We’re going to train so we could be apart of the team that fights in the Grand Magic Games,” Layla says excitedly.

“And dragging me out of the guild was your idea of wasn’t,” Skylar says.

“No, it was mine,” Sapphire says, taking Skylar’s other arm.

Skylar chuckles at the thought. Today was the start of several long days ahead. The three were not going to hold back on the fighting. 

Arriving at a deep part of the forest far enough away for them to do anything they want. The three of them split up, making sure that they had a common place to meet up when it got dark. Skylar chooses to enhance her water magic with a sword crafted for water magic. She took her shirt to feel freer out in the forest. Her dark brown hair tied up, covering her guild mark on the back of her neck. She learns early on that she can put her magic into the sword to make it stronger.

It was the second day of the other dragon slayer been training, still being spit-up. Skylar was training when she notices rustling in the bushes. The moment she notices that she drop the sword and was on full alert. Then things moved away from the bushes and she quickly turns to it.

“Water Dragon’s Roar!” 

The spell barely hits the target. Giving out a leap in pain from the spell, which made her back up. For a second she thought she hurt someone, so she slowly approaches whatever was behind the bush picking up her sword you dropped. She goes over there and points the sword to find nothing. She was on higher alert not knowing where it is. 

“White Dragon’s Roar.”

The spell came from the tree from behind. She quickly tried to deflect with her sword but missed it. The spell hit her in the stomach making her cough up blood. Her eyes change from the vibrant purple to a dull shade of purple. She looks up as Sting jumps down from the trees with a cocky smirk on his face. The unsatisfied rage that washed over her. It was in an instant she just ran towards him. Sword not in her hand as she claws at his chest. He dodges the attack and pins her to the tree.

“For one I wasn’t expecting you to be a dragon slayer when we meet,” he says, still holding a cocky demeanor. “Being drenched in water didn’t help you either.”

“Where’s your friend. I never thought the twin dragons would leave each other's side before,” she says. “Maybe that’s why you act like such a cocky bastard.”

Skylar knees Sting hard in his crouch. He pulls off her in pain. She runs off grabbing her sword taking off to the agreed meeting place.

“Sapphire! HELP!” She yells still running.

She stops at the meeting spot and tries to find where Sapphire might be. Her eyes were wary of where she was and it didn't help that she just knees one of the twin dragon slayers. Now was not the best time for being alone for this long.


End file.
